Caught Vocalizing
by Jim-Beam's-my-Buddy
Summary: Nami takes a break from her cartography and finds her captain singing! What's he singing? Why's he singing? And how does Nami react? A little LuffyNami is good for the One Piece fan soul.


All right! How's everyone doing? I decided to stay up late despite having to be at work in six and a half hours so I can give all of you luffy/nami fans something to enjoy. Once again a one shot deal, with potential for more, if you all care.

I don't own one piece, and I think that's a good thing. Luffy sings and are based off BNL lyrics. Don't own those either, but I appreciate the cd jacket with the all the right words in it.

Luffy Does Lyrics! (Or something like it anyway)

The trashcan lay in the corner, completely needed but ultimately ignored. Parchment meant for continued use was crushed and littered all about the floor. A feather was carefully placed in a bath of black, soaking in the fluid for future use. Satisfied with her work, Nami stood up and vacated her room in search of a place to take a break.

Wondering aimlessly on a ship led one to only dead ends, so in an effort to let her mind soar, the deck became her destination.

The sunlight kissed the top of the stairs, beckoning her to step into the warmth of its hug. She obliged, and in a moment was taking in the view in front of her. The tranquility that one can associate with the ocean played in her mind and parted her lips in glee. The nostalgia she felt was short lived; the deck came alive with the sounds of Luffy.

Her captain had left his perch atop the Going Merry's ram head, and not sure (or not caring) of anyone being around him, started to sing. "… Then the world will see that I can do anything… I can be that, soon you'll see that-" Luffy was interrupted mid-song by one hysterical navigator.

"OI, LUFFY – HaHaHa…" Water broke the dam known to Nami as her eyes and soon tears were falling to the deck like rain. Unaware of the reason why his friend was laughing Luffy decided to join in as well. Soon the deck was alive with the vivid laughter of two individuals with one unaware of the cause of the commotion.

When her breathing subsided, she wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Have you ever listened to yourself sing? And the lyrics – hehehe…" Chuckles escaped from her frame previously racked by the initial impact of the tune. Unable to hold herself up anymore, she fell to the ground trying to calm her fits.

Luffy quieted his laughing, and in a menacing voice demanded to know "What's wrong with my song?"

"Is it the singing or the lyrics? Let's see…" the navigator began. The captain's jaw fell in surprise. "You are tone-def for one, and what are you going to show the world?" Wiping the new tears from her eyes, she slowly got up. Her eyes met those of one serious straw-hat clad man.

"You should know more then anyone, Nami. I'm gonna show the world that I will be the next pirate king! I can do it!"

Nami knew her captain's motivation all too well and wasn't one to argue it. Still calming herself, she stated, "Other then that, you said you can do anything. Can you even steer this ship?"

Luffy pursed his lips together, taking a long draught from the banks of his mind before answering, "I'm working on it!"

Once again Nami erupted in laughter at the scene in front of her. 'He honestly does look cute when he actually tries to figure something out' she thought.

Luffy watched as Nami's laughing fits seemed to continue on forever. Where his lips were previously pursed, he now replaced them with his toothy grin, happily displayed. Taking joy in the scene in front of him, he decided to continue. Making Nami laugh was fun.

He decided to continue singing. "If I pack my dinghy and leave this ship, will anyone notice that I'm not around? I can hide out under there-"

Nami stopped her laughing and became interested in her captain's lyrics. 'If Luffy packed up everybody would notice. We'd all be crushed. I'd be crushed. Wait-' the last lyric had bothered her. Hide out? She had to ask.

"Under where?"

Luffy smiled, exclaiming, "I just made you say underwear!" The captain erupted, unable to keep his cool any longer. Nami sweat dropped, but after seeing her captain's reaction, decided it was pretty funny after all. She fell to the deck as he did moments earlier, rolling uncontrollably on the boards beneath them.

-x-

Both individuals lay on the ground, their shadows becoming one in the setting sun. Both Luffy and Nami sighed from their separate spots on the deck, allowing their lungs much needed air from their previous state of hysteria.

Sitting up, Nami decided she was still curious about her captain's last set of lyrics. Not the underwear part, but the packing up/leaving bit. She decided to ask "Luffy, why would you consider packing up and leaving?"

Following Nami's lead, Luffy sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. Staring off into the sunset he stated, "Sometimes I bother you all a bit and I feel bad…" Nami's face fell, sorry for being a potential reason for the captain to question leaving the ship. Luffy turned towards Nami, meeting her eyes before they fully retreated to the floorboards of the deck. He smiled. "But then I remember you all decided to join me!"

Nami smiled. Really Big. He was right; she decided to join him, not because she was forced to but because he was her first real friend. 'And right now we may be having a heart to heart…' she figured, 'and I kind of like it.'

Luffy was glad to see Nami smile. It did make him feel warm inside. Like meat, but better. He wondered how that was possible. Smiling back at her, he decided to finish off his little ditty. "I could leave but I'll just stay; all my stuff's here anyway."

Their eyes met again as the sun fell below the sea; it's fingers feebly trying to hold on to the sky as darkness took over. Their contact was a little different, as if they both had changed in the last few minutes. They grew closer together as if some unknown force was pushing them to the other.

Their movement continued until their lips connected. Both closed their eyes instinctively and drew in air in the excitement. Both felt fireworks fly (It didn't matter to them that one of Ussop's silver stars had exploded in the sky above the ship as he slipped on one of Chopper's rumble balls and shot it skyward) as they pressed into each other's lips. It was brief, but to both it was worth writing home about.

They pulled away. Luffy smiled at Nami, who just had her breath taken away. Their eyes never leaving each other's, Luffy decided to sing once again. "It's so strange, I can't believe it but it feels just like I'm falling for the first time."

Nami decided to chime in as Luffy finished, "I'm so done, turn me over 'cause it feels just like I'm falling for the first time."

This made Luffy's smile even bigger. Not only could he make his navigator smile but he can even get her to sing as well. 'Sugoi!' was his only thought as they watched the night sky together.

-x-

If you all like this one I have another LN one-shot under the account name Mr. Fluffles. And I'll leave you all with this thought – "If I were the king, all my subjects would dance and sing; they could kiss my ring and kiss my ass" – Barenaked Ladies (A band from Canada don't cha know?)


End file.
